Navidad para Severus Snape
by Mich.Only
Summary: Navidad es una fecha muy especial, todos la esperan con jubilo... exepto un niño, Severus. ¿Que hara que cambie su vision de la navidad?


**Disclaimer: **_No, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Si así fuera, en estos momentos estaría en un yate junto con Draco y Harry, y un elfo domestico me estaría trayendo piñas coladas._

**Navidad para Severus Snape**

La navidad es verde y roja. Es sentir el olor del pavo recién sacado del horno. Saborear un dulce pastel de arándonos. Quedarte dormido mientras esperas la llegada de papa Noel. Navidad es mirar al cielo y verlo inundado de colores por los fuegos artificiales. Es sobre todo dar y recibir. Compartir con tus seres queridos a los que nos ves hace tiempo. La navidad agita una varita mágica sobre el mundo, y por eso todo es mas suave y hermoso. La navidad es una fecha especial, brindar por la paz, la prosperidad y el amor. Navidad lo es todo.

Pero para Severus Snape Navidad no representaba nada de eso.

Para Severus navidad era escuchar los gritos de sus padres mientras discutían. Navidad era oír a su madre llorando porque no tenían el suficiente dinero para comprarle los regalos que se suponían que tenían que recibir los niños en estas fechas. Navidad no era dar ni recibir. Ni sentir el olor del pavo recién sacado del horno, ni saborear un dulce pastel de arándanos. La navidad no era una fecha especial. Navidad no era nada.

Siempre la odio, siempre. No recuerda un solo momento de su vida en la que ver a las personas usando esos estúpidos gorritos rojos con una borla blanca en la punta no le diera ganas de vomitar. Ni en la que ver luces brillar en las ventanas de sus vecinos no le resultara algo de mal gusto.

O tal vez el solo la odiaba porque en Navidad se supone que todo tiene que ser armonía. Y que todos nos volvemos más generosos y tolerantes. Que en navidad se supone que todos debemos ser más felices.

Pero Severus no era más feliz en navidad.

Y cuando su madre tardaba horas preparando la cena de navidad (sin magia, ya que esas cosas su padre exigía se tenían que hacer de la forma "normal") y se esmeraba casi todo el día para que quedara perfecta, solo para que sus esposo no la regañara. Recuerda sentarse tembloroso en la mesa y mirar con los ojos asustados cuando su padre se llevaba el primer bocado de pavo a la boca. Del otro lado su madre apretaba una servilleta con las manos temblorosas, esperando no escuchar ninguna queja de su marido.

Porque para Severus la Navidad no debía existir.

Cuando el calendario marcaba 1 de diciembre, el sabia que algo muy malo estaba a punto de llegar. Porque pensaba que la gente se atontaba con las fiestas y se mostraba más cursi de lo que el preferiría. Y que su padre se mostraría mas obstinado estas fechas y su madre se volvía mas sumisa cada día. Porque sabía que vería a su padre gritarle a su madre unas 257 veces en el mes, y que luego él, la escucharía llorar a escondidas en el baño 257 veces también.

Porque para Severus la navidad era un castigo.

Porque no había algo que Severus odiara más que la navidad, bueno hasta que conoció a James Potter, entonces si odio algo más que a la Navidad, pero eso es otra historia.

Cuando Severus cumplió 8 años su padre lo hizo llamar y lo sentó en la cocina, diciendo las palabras que cambiarían para siempre su vida.

-Nos mudaremos.

El enfureció ante esta noticia, pero sabía que sería en vano refutarle, cuando el tomaban una decisión no había vuelta atrás.

Severus había pasado toda su corta vida viviendo en un vecindario que era habitado solo por magos y él se había acostumbrado a él, en serio lo había hecho. Porque cuando tenía 4 años y hizo levitar una maceta en frente de todos, nadie lo miro raro porque todos allí eran igual que el.

-¿Por qué tenemos que mudarnos? Me gusta vivir aquí - refunfuño por lo bajo a su madre.

-Tu padre el… ya no quiere vivir cerca de tantos magos.

-Pero nosotros somos magos, debemos vivir donde la gente sea igual a nosotros. - Dijo con su infantil voz.

Su madre hizo una mueca de dolor -Lose cariño, pero… no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Además el vecindario Muggle donde nos mudaremos es muchísimo más lindo, hay un rio muy cerca de nuestra casa. Ya verás que nos gustara - Pero el tono en el que lo dijo, dejo en claro que para ella la idea de mudarse tampoco le resultaba muy agradable.

-Recuerda que aquí tienes que controlar tus poderes, porque nadie debe enterarse de lo que somos- Le dijo su madre mientras se instalaban en su nuevo hogar.

Una modesta casita de 2 pisos, cerca de un caudaloso rio, y relativamente alejada de las demás casas del vecindario-las cuales eran muchísimo más lindas- formaban parte de lo que él pensaba Severus, era una pesadilla.

No entendía la razón por la cual habían dejado su normal, tranquila y serena vida, para mudarse a un estúpido vecindario Muggle. Y no es que Severus odiase a los Muggle -no demasiado - en realidad su padre era uno, y el no odiaba a su padre -no demasiado- pero el tener que esconder sus poderes solo por vivir cerca de ellos lo disgustaba enormemente.

Pero estaba más disgustado con su madre por haber cedido, ella siempre cedía ante cualquier cosa que quisiera su esposo. Ya ni siquiera utilizaba tanto su magia (a pesar de que era una bruja excelente) y solo porque a su padre le disgustaban todas esas cosas mágicas. No entendía como ella podía dejarse humillarse tanto por ese hombre, el no era nada comparada con ella. Solo era un tonto muggle. Era inferior a ellos.

Severus siempre había sido algo taciturno y prefería mil veces encerrarse en su cuarto a jugar con su juego de "pociones sencillas para niños" que salir a jugar Quiditch (un deporte que le resultaba totalmente idiota) con sus vecinos de la cuadra. Pero ahora que se habían mudado a un lugar extraño, a la edad de 8 años Severus se había vuelto un completo ermitaño.

Jamás podrá olvidar esa noche de navidad. Había terminado de cenar hacia unos minutos y su padre comenzó a gritar porque su madre había utilizado su magia para levitar todos los platos sucios hasta el fregadero, comenzaron a sumirse en una acalorada discusión, pero hoy Severus se sentía especialmente miserable y cansado para escuchar otra pelea más.

Corrió hacia el baño y se encerró. Los gritos de su padre traspasaban la puerta, así que llevo sus manitas a los oídos tratando de silenciar su cabeza, concentrándose solo en respirar. Olvidándose por unos minutos de todo a su alrededor. Olvidar que hoy era Navidad y que se suponía que la navidad debería ser de gozo- no de tristeza. Que era paz -no discusiones. Que era amor - no odio. Que era….

-¡SEVERUS ABRE DE UNA VEZ ESA MALDITA PUERTA!

Regreso a su realidad al escuchar el escandaloso grito de su padre y el "tilín-tilín" del timbre de entrada.

Rápidamente se hecho agua en la cara y bajo las escaleras corriendo. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la visión de que en la entrada de su casa estaban un grupo de sus vecinos, niños y adultos… y ellos comenzaron a cantar enseguida.

Pero fue entonces que la vio, y desde ese momento su vida no volvió a ser la misma.

Ella sostenía una partidura entre sus manos y cantaba a tono con todos los demás. Llevaba un gorrito negro por el que sobresalían unos mechones de hermoso cabello rojo, que combinaban muy bien con unas enrojecidas mejillas. Una chaqueta abrigada verde botella que hacia relucir muchísimo más unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Los ojos más hermosos que Severus haya visto jamás. Era como si de pronto el mundo hubiese dejado de girar y solo estuvieran él y ella en el medio.

Ese momento Severus se dio cuenta que la navidad no era oler el pavo recién salido del horno, ni probar un pastel de arándonos, ni quedarse dormido esperando a papa Noel. Y que no importaba mirar los fuegos artificiales. Ni tampoco lamentarse de las discusiones de sus padres. Para Severus todo eso dejo de importar y en solo segundos su visión de la navidad cambio drásticamente

Porque para Severus la Navidad ahora era solo ella.

Vio que la niña tendría casi su misma edad, parecia un ángel pelirrojo que había llegado hasta el, solo para alegrarle la navidad. Y… ¡Oh rayos! El tenia que verse especialmente desagradable hoy, con su mal corte de cabello. Usando esos pantalones que le quedaban muy cortos y esa enorme camisa que casi le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo para preocuparse demasiado por su vestimenta su madre apareció desde la cocina.

-¿Quién es Sev?- Dijo. Limpiándose con su delantal unas furtivas lagrimas que trataba de disimular.

-Son…son villancicos - Dijo sin dejar de mirar disimuladamente a la pecosa peligrosa que había venido solo para alegrarle la navidad… y toda su vida

Las voces pararon y solo podía escuchar las alabanzas de su madre hacia el grupo. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué todo el mundo se estaba yendo? ¿Por qué ella se estaba yendo? La pelirroja alzo una mano y se despidió agitando su manita blanca, pero no si antes dedicar una sonrisa a Severus. El sintió como su cara enrojecía de pronto y como si alguien le hiciera cosquillas en la barriga. Era una sensación nueva y extremadamente agradable.

Porque para Severus la navidad le había traído el mejor regalo que recibiría jamás: El amor de su vida, Lily Evans.

Muchos dirían que se estaba obsesionado. Otros dirían que simplemente se había vuelto loco. Pero para los que conocían el mismo sentimiento, sabrían que Snape solo se estaba enamorado.

Porque para Severus el amor te volvía un poco loco.

Los siguientes meses que siguieron se la paso espiando a la pelirroja. Severus descubrió tantas cosas de Lily entonces, cosas que hacían que solo se enamorara más. Como cuando jugaba en los columpios y su pelo rojo volaba confundiéndose con los rayos de sol que inundaban el lugar. O como cuando algo la hacia reír tanto que su cara se tornaba casi tan roja como su cabello, diablos a Severus le encantaba como reía Lily.

Pero lo que más hizo enamorarse de Lily fue cuando un día vio como le mostraba a su hermana la forma en la que ella hacia levitar piedras del suelo mágicamente. Ella tenia magia. Lily era una bruja.

Porque para Severus ahora Lily era absoluta y totalmente perfecta.

Paso mucho tiempo en el que el trato de reunir el valor para hablarle. Muchas noches de ideando un dialogo perfecto para entablar por primera vez con Lily. Pero lamentablemente cuando por fin reunió el valor para hablarle, no resulto como el lo había planeado.

-Eres… eres una bruja –

-¡Eso no es algo muy agradable para decírselo a alguien! –respondió Lily claramente ofendida.

Y desde ese momento la conversación solo pudo ir en picada. No solo no pudo explicarle que el hecho de decirle "bruja" era un elogio, no un insulto. Si no que a pesar de haberle confesando que él era un mago también, no pudo evitar descubrir el hecho de que había estado espiándola… desde hacía mucho tiempo. Una Petunia molesta exigió a Lily que se fueran de allí inmediatamente, esta obedeció.

Porque para Severus no había algo mas vergonzoso que su pasada conversación con Lily Evans.

El día siguiente, sus padres había estado peleando como de costumbre, y en la casa solo se escuchaban gritos. Solo Gritos.

Hasta que alguien toco la puerta, el corrió a abrirla deseando que fuera algo que alejara sus pensamientos de los eventos del día pasado.

Y su deseo fue concedido… con creces.

-Hola

-Ho…la ¡hola! – Su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento y ponerse a bailar en el pavimento, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la cara pecosa que se encontraba junto frente a sus ojos. – Como… como – Se aclaro la garganta, pidiéndose a si mismo serenidad - ¿Cómo estás?-

-"!Cállate. Bruja estúpida!"

Si Lily se percato de los gritos que se escuchaban del interior de la casa de Severus, trato de no hacerlo notar en absoluto. Frente a ella Severus enrojeció ligeramente y dio pasos hacia afuera, cerrando la puerta tras de él. Haciendo bloquear los gritos de la discusión.

-Bien, ¿y tú? –pregunto la pelirroja, ahora no muy convencida de el haber ido allí había sido muy buena idea después de todo. Sintió deseos de irse.

Pero no lo hizo.

-Eh…si, bien.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio en los que cualquier persona hubiera sabido que era necesario emitir algún sonido, lo que fuese. Pero para Severus el estar frente a Lily Evans no podía ser más perfecto, en esos segundos de silencio no solo había detallado con más claridad y precisión el verde de sus ojos, sino que también conto las 18 pecas que inundaban la nariz de Lily.

-Así que eres un mago ¿no?

Esas palabras sacaron a Severus de su tarea matematica y lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad – Si… lo soy.

-Y yo soy una bruja ¿verdad? -

-Si… lo eres –Dijo con la voz temerosa. Pero Lily no se enfado, ni se ofendió, ni hizo nada de las cosas que había hecho el día anterior. Solo agacho un segundo la mirada y luego la elevo de nuevo con una radiante sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Una sonrisa dedicada toda y totalmente para Severus.

Porque para Severus, Lily tenía la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo.

Pasaron más días, mas meses y finalmente llegaron más navidades, mas villancicos y mas sonrisas. No podría explicar cómo, pero ellos se convirtieron en los mejores amigos. Severus se sentía como el chico más afortunado de todo el mundo.

Si, ese mismo Severus Snape, el niño desgarbado y con cabello grasoso, se sentía el mas afortunado de todos.

Un día mientras estaban acostados cerca del rio, recuerda que Lily le pregunto algo que lo dejo helado

-¿Existen diferencias por ser hija de muggles?

Severus sabía que si existían, que había mucha discriminación, e inclusive él mismo creía compartir los ideales de que un sangre pura era mejor que un hijo de Muggle. Pero él no le diría esto a ella, con ella todo era distinto, Lily era superior a cualquier bruja o mago, el hecho de ser hija de muggle solo era un pequeño inconveniente. Pero ella era la única excepción, la única.

-No – Dijo al fin, con su mirada intensa penetrado en los ojos inocentes de la niña – No existe ninguna diferencia.

-Que bien –Comento Lily relajándose y sonriéndole abiertamente.

Severus se mordió el labio, pero luego también sonrió, solo por el hecho de verla a ella sonreír.

Porque para Severus no había algo más importante que ver feliz a Lily.

Cuando iba en el expreso de Hogwarts sentado en un vagón junto a su pelirroja, le toco la desgracia de conocer también a los chicos que sabría que odiaría por el resto de su vida.

Sirius Black…

…Y James Potter.

Ese imbécil, arrogante y engreído muchacho, pelinegro, de gafas, que junto a su compañero, harían una pesadilla de lo que él pensaba seria un sueño hecho realidad. De pronto ya no se sentía tan afortunado

Y el derrumbe de ese sueño comenzó cuando oyó al sombrero seleccionador gritar un "Gryffindor" sobre la cabeza pelirroja de su mejor amiga. Apretó los nudillos de sus huesudas manos hasta hacerlo blanquecer, creyendo que tal vez todo se tratara de un error, Lily no podía haber quedado en Gryffindor, ella tenía que quedar en Slythering junto a él.

Porque para Severus el comienzo de un sueño derrumbado, estaba solo empezando.

Ese año siguientes trato de mantener la misma relación con Lily, pero el pertenecer no solo a casas diferentes, sino que también rivales, le dificultaba un poco la situación. Además las amigas de Lily no entendían porque esta mantenía amistad con Severus, siendo este un chico tan extraño.

Severus solo contaba con una época en el año en la que sabía que su Lily estaría con él, que no habría James Potter's o Sirius Black's que lo molestaran y que no habría amigas metiches que trataran de distanciarlos. Una sola época. Una vez al año.

Navidad

Porque para Severus Snape la navidad era terriblemente corta

Pero ese 4to año, cuando regreso a Hogwarts. Luchaba con el dolor que le causaba ver a Lily cada día más alejada de el, cada vez mas discusiones entre ello, por el hecho del interés de Severus en la magia oscura. Y lo celos que le carcomían cada vez que veía a James Potter dedicarle alguna frase que solo descubría mas que él también estaba enamorado de Lily. Su Lily.

Pero aunque ella quisiera, el no podía alejarse de su nuevo grupo. Se sentía poderoso, importante y primordial. Era demasiado enriquecedor hablar con alguien más de las mismas ideas, de los mismos propósitos, de los mismos ideales. Limpieza de Sangre. Que tomaran en cuenta sus ideas lo hacía sentirse feliz consigo mismo.

Pero ella no compartía las mismas ideas.

-"Sangre sucia"

No sabía porque, pero en algún minuto estas palabras habían salido de su boca, solo para ofender a una Lily Evans que solo estaba tratando de defenderlo. Se arrepintió en seguida las pronuncio, pero ya no había nada que el pudiera hacer.

…

-Quieres ser un mortifago, ya ni siquiera lo niegas. Tu escogiste tu camino y yo el mío – Hizo saber ella con dignidad.

-No, escucha no quería… -Estaba desesperado. No sabia como explicarle tantas cosas. El solo quería un mejor lugar para ellos. Juntos.

-¿Llamarme sangre sucia? Pero así como llamas a todos los de mi clase Severus ¿Por qué habría yo de recibir un trato especial?

Porque la amaba, porque era toda su razón de ser, porque ella era especial. Y había un millón de porqués más, pero por alguna razón en el marchitar de una amistad, su lengua estaba trabada.

Lily se dio vuelta no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de desprecio. La última mirada que le dedicaría jamás.

Pasaron lo años. Severus salio de Hogwarts con una gran variedad de conocimientos y con un corazón roto, al enterarse de que en 7mo año James Potter había logrado conquistar porfin a Lily Evans.

Su Lily…

…No, ya no más.

Como supo desde siempre se convirtió en un mortifago, fiel sirviente del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Muchos pensarían que Severus no tenía razón de ser más que para cumplir las órdenes de su amo, y no estaban del todo equivocados. Pero lo que desconocían es que cada navidad Severus creía escuchar de nuevo en su cabeza la dulce melodía de los villancicos, cantados por la que sería siempre la dueña de su corazón.

Supo que Lily se había casado, con James Potter… por supuesto, si la vida le había odiado siempre ¿Por qué pararía ahora? También se entero que habían tenido un hijo, Harry. Una familia Feliz.

Porque para Severus, esa debió ser su familia feliz.

Y cuando descubrió que Voldemort iba matar a Lily, le suplico que la dejara vivir a ella… pero el solo se rio. Severus no soporto mas y tuvo que cambiarse de bando, terminar con sus ideales, orgullo y suplicarle a Dumbledore que la mantuviera a salvo. Porque el no podía permitir que Lily muriera, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Y nunca se lo perdono…

Por eso cuando miraba atrás, aun recordaba la noche de la muerta de Lily Evans, como parte de su pesadilla. Y deseaba todos y cada uno de los días que hubiese sido él, el que hubiese muerto.

Los siguientes 17 años son una especie de ilusión para Severus, porque el ya no vivio mas, solo se limito a sobrevivir.

Porque para Severus la vida sin Lily no tenía ningún sentido

Y cuando Harry Potter comenzó a asistir a Hogwarts, se debatió entre odiarlo o quererlo, quererlo por ser el único recuerdo que quedaba de Lily. Al principio Severus decidió que odiarlo sería más fácil… no solo porque su corazón ya no sabía cómo sentir cariño por otro ser humano, sino también porque querer al hijo del hombre que más odio en su vida, no era fácil.

Pero finalmente el recuerdo de los ojos de Lily en la cara del que pudo ser su hijo, venció cualquier prejuicio y rencor pasado. Y si, Severus termino queriendo a Harry, cuidándolo, protegiéndolo y deseándole el bien… desde las sombras, exactamente de la misma manera que había hecho con su madre. No quería demostrar sus sentimientos ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabe.

Y por eso cuando estaba a punto de morir, y Harry estaba allí con el, sosteniéndolo… Severus no podría estar más agradecido de tenerlo. Con el último aliento que le quedaba, menciono la última palabra que Harry escucharía decir a su profesor de pociones.

-Mira…me.

Harry obedeció y con sus ojos verdes le dedico una última mirada. Severus se perdió en esos ojos verdes.

…idénticos a los de a Lily

Y creyó escuchar de nuevo en su cabeza la dulce risa de su amada. Su Lily. Harry vio como de pronto esa intensidad en los negros ojos de Severus se extinguió.

Pero nada de eso importaba porque Severus estaba feliz de haber visto por última vez esos ojos verdes que tanto le recordaban a ella. Y en ese último segundo de vida, fue como si hubiese vuelto a ser joven. Como si de nuevo hubiese estado en frente a aquella Lili Evans que cantaba villancicos. Como si de nuevo hubiese estado en aquella Navidad.

Porque para Severus la muerte, era reunirse de nuevo con Lily Evans. mírame


End file.
